


Blood Stained Hands

by DraconisWinters



Category: LinkedUniverse - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraconisWinters/pseuds/DraconisWinters
Summary: “You understand the mission you are to undertake, correct?”The hero kneeled before the much taller man, and ducked his head even lower, respectfully, “Yes master.”“And you understand what is to happen, should you fail to complete your duty?” His deeper, authoritative voice reverberated through the dark and dank cobblestone catacombs they were in.“Clear as crystal sir,” the quieter and more submissive voice responded.The elder paused and looked the hero over, steely blue eye analyzing the other’s every move, every breath, every twitch of his muscle.The mark on the hero’s shoulder seemed to burn and sear the owner’s skin as a constant reminder of his current purpose plastered onto him.“Good. Kill the heroes. Do not fail us Link.”The shorter figure rose to his feet and looked up at the other man, his own eyes dull with the life in them having been drained long ago, “I won’t.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Blood Stained Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment down below and let me know what you thought or leave a kudos!!

“You understand the mission you are to undertake, correct?”  
The hero kneeled before the much taller man, and ducked his head even lower, respectfully, “Yes master.”  
“And you understand what is to happen, should you fail to complete your duty?” His deeper, authoritative voice reverberated through the dark and dank cobblestone catacombs they were in.  
“Clear as crystal sir,” the quieter and more submissive voice responded.  
The elder paused and looked the hero over, steely blue eye analyzing the other’s every move, every breath, every twitch of his muscle.  
The mark on the hero’s shoulder seemed to burn and sear the owner’s skin as a constant reminder of his current purpose plastered onto him.  
“Good. Kill the heroes. Do not fail us Link.”  
The shorter figure rose to his feet and looked up at the other man, his own eyes dull with the life in them having been drained long ago, “I won’t.”  
…  
Wild glanced curiously at the group gathered round. They had only been together for about a week, but he had to say that he was already enjoying their company. He had recognized Twilight of course, although the two had kept their previous meetings a secret from the others. They weren’t wanting to be too open at first. Then again, no one was.  
The previously dubbed “Champion” hummed as he carefully poured some salts and seasonings into the pot of stew he was making, continuing to stir it carefully-not wanting it to boil over.  
As he was looking around, he saw Legend and Warriors talking discretely to each other. His eyes widened with curiosity, and he crept closer to hear what they were saying, however the two stopped talking once he was near.  
“Yes Wild?” Legend asked.  
“Secrets secrets, are no fun,” the century old teen sang, “Secrets, secrets, hurt someone.”  
Warriors rolled his eyes and shoved Wild’s face away in annoyance, “Oh stop your pouting ya gremlin.”  
“Then tell me what you’re talking about,” Wild huffed scooting in between Legend and Warriors.  
Legend scowled and rolled his eyes leaning back against the log, but otherwise made no comment.  
“Oh come on, now I know you two were talking about something secret,” Wild grinned conspiringly.  
The Captain shook his head, but eventually gave in to the other’s pitiful look and lowered his voice, “We were discussing our newest member.”  
Wild’s lips formed an “O” and he nodded in understanding, glancing over to the one they had meant. Their “newest member” was an odd sort of hero…rather stand-offish, but hey, Wild wasn’t one to judge.  
“Yeah, he’s…” Wild paused not really knowing how to say it.  
“Different,” Warriors concluded, “He’s got a different air about him.”  
“And he’s got such a baby face too,” Legend tsk’ed closing his eyes, “But then again so does Wind.”  
“Yeah but Wind is 12, this kid’s…probably what like-16?”  
“Does it matter?” A sharp voice intervened, making the three of them jump and glance behind them nervously, startled to see Twilight appearing as if from nowhere. They then exhaled in relief, he almost sounded like Time!  
“Gosh Twi, don’t scare us like that, you sounded like the Old Man,” Warriors laughed.  
The farmer simply rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ll repeat my question then for the idiot: does it matter his age, or anyone’s here?”  
“No, of course not,” Legend sighed, pushing up and rising to his feet. “It doesn’t matter at all, but one can’t help but to be curious. After all, it’s not every day you meet a hundred and sixteen year old.”  
“Give or take a few years,” Wild nodded chuckling.  
Twilight sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well how about one of you go talk to him, instead of about him.”  
“I don’t think he’s a chatter,” The Captain sighed.  
“Well then I would be willing to bet he is a good listener. Wild go finish up dinner,” the other commanded.  
The hero of the wild nodded rapidly and scampered off.  
Twilight looked back down at Legend and Warriors, gesturing with his head for them to go and speak with Hyrule.  
“Actually I think Sky needs my help with something,” Warriors excused quickly slipping away and leaving.  
“So I guess it’s just me then,” Legend sighs, but shrugged and made his way across the camp to their newest hero.  
The Hero of Hyrule.  
Really creative name, Legend was aware, but the kid didn’t seem to mind it. He didn’t seem to mind much of anything.  
Before Legend got anywhere close to him, the hero’s eyes suddenly shot up and they locked gazes. Legend had to hold in a shudder, as that was quite the look; intense and scathing-analyzing Legend’s every move. The other had set up his things the furthest away from the rest of them, either untrusting, or preferring to watch for monsters. Perhaps a mix of both.  
As he got closer, the younger hero quickly snapped a journal closed and stuffed it back into his bag.  
“Hey, Hyrule right?” he asked.  
“I suppose so, if that is the alias I am to use,” the other nodded and sat up straight, his face expressionless.  
Oh boy, this was going to be interesting…  
“Yeah, kinda just makes stuff easier,” Legend shrugged, taking a seat a little further away from the boy and leaned back against a nearby tree.  
“I don’t know if we’ve ever been properly introduced but-,”  
“You are the hero of Legend,” Hyrule deadpanned in his interruption, not seeming to be interested in the other’s status. Legend was okay with this, honestly, at least until the other continued. “You are my predecessor, I know much about you or at least what the stories say.”  
Legend smirked and laughed, “Yeah, but the stories likely didn’t portray how much of an ass I am, did they-?”  
Hyrule didn’t react, making the other hold back a cringe. Wow…not one with a funny bone huh? Or maybe he was just hiding it? Legend really hoped the latter was the case.  
“So…you were working on a journal when I came over?”  
“Yes.” the evasive hero stated plainly- After all, it wasn’t as though he could say no. It would have been an obvious lie.  
“About what?” Legend pressed curiously.  
“The flora and fauna around,” the other responded, staring at the older hero blankly.  
Legend honestly couldn’t tell if the kid was being sarcastic or lying. He didn’t seem to be…  
“Got any favorite trees?” He asked awkwardly, trying to initiate some sort of flowing conversation, but that poor attempt was shot down as Hyrule shook his head sharply.  
The elder hero grimaced. There wasn’t even a verbal response this time. Yeah, he had likely messed this up real bad, ugh.  
“Well ummm, Wild’s almost done with dinner so we should head over to the others,” The lighter-haired hero sighed rubbing the back of his head and shrugging awkwardly.  
The other only shook his head once again, “I have no need to join you all, I am not hungry.”  
“Bro, you’re a twig. There’s no way.” Legend shook his head, “Fine, if you aren’t gonna eat then you should at least sit by the fire, I know they’re loud and annoying, but the others aren’t half bad. Maybe just like...one-eighth,” he attempted a weak joke, but it flew over the younger’s head once again.  
Hyrule glanced over to him and sighed, in sufferance, “Very well.”  
Legend nodded and stood before the smaller hero, offering a hand up. Hyrule looked up at the hand confused as to what the other was doing.  
“Give me your hand, I’ll help pull you up,” Legend clarified once he realized the other truly didn’t understand.  
“But why? I am capable of standing myself,” he said, his freckled face scrunching up in confusion. It was the closest thing to a real expression that Legend had seen from the other so far.  
“It’s just a gesture, like a friend thing, I dunno,” He shrugged, letting his arm fall limply to his side as Hyrule stood on his own.  
The younger hero shook his head, wondering why would he offer it then? They were not friends. Not even acquaintances.  
Legend sighed and shrugged off the odd exchange, leading him over to the fire where the rest of the heroes were gathered.  
Wild had already prepared eight bowls and was handing them out to everyone. He then grabbed one for Hyrule and held it up for him but the other shook his head.  
“Thank you, but that was not necessary.”  
Wild shrugged, “Maybe not, but I still wanted to, and you should at least take it and try it, it’s a chef’s duty to make sure everyone is fed.”  
Hyrule sighed and took the bowl to get Wild to stop pestering him, though he did not follow Legend over and sit with the other heroes. Instead he opted to sit by himself, a little farther from the fire, the full bowl sitting in front of him, untouched.  
“It tastes better if you eat it you know,” Wind chuckled, coming over and plopping down right beside him, a little too close for comfort in Hyrule’s opinion.  
The taller hero scooted away slightly, “I suppose it would, however as previously stated I do not wish to eat it.”  
“Man you’re so formal, just relax, we’re all just heroes here,” he chuckled before scarfing down more of his bowl. “Almost as good as my grandma’s crab stew Wild, almost!” He chuckled and the other laughed good heartedly.  
“Well if I ever meet her, she’ll need to teach me.”  
Hyrule glanced in between them in utter confusion. How could they speak of such trivial things? To what purpose did it serve? It was not as though they were related or knew anything about each other.  
Such strange people they were. He would be happy once this was said and done.  
A couple hours later the others were all still gathered around the fire, chatting merrily and sharing their adventures with each other.  
Hyrule glanced over as Legend’s voice cut through the air, “Wait wait wait, I gotta ask, which one of you has her? You know the sword.”  
The sword? Was there a sword that stood above the others? Hyrule watched in confusion as well as curiosity.  
Sky chuckled softly, “Her name is Fi you know.”  
“I’ve never talked to her, so no I don’t,” Legend shrugged, “But come on, can’t we see her?”  
Her? Why would the sword have a gender? Hyrule did not understand these heroes, however all of Hyrule’s confusion faded away as Sky pulled a familiar looking sword from its sheath.  
Oh. It’s that sword.  
His heart stopped for a second and his breath caught in his throat. His shoulder stung and burned as though it had been lit on fire.  
“I will retire for the day. Good night.” He said quickly, keeping his voice calm and level as he stood and walked away, hoping none would follow or question him.  
…  
“Hey ‘Rule, I gotta go hunting, wanna come?” Wild asked, coming over to Hyrule’s bedroll which was still placed farther away from the others.  
The newest hero looked up to his aggressor very confused by the name. “ ‘Rule?” he repeated, confusion reflecting in his eyes.  
“Yeah!” Wild nodded beaming, “It’s a nickname.”  
“A nickname?” he pondered.  
“Yeah like ummm, just sorta an easier way to say your name, quicker or like sometimes funny,” Wild shrugged.  
“Hmmm, that is strange.”  
Wild blinked a couple times before saying, “Sooooo, hunting? Wanna come?”  
“Do you require assistance?” Hyrule asked calmly.  
Wild shook his head, “No, but I just thought maybe you’d wanna come, seems a little lonely just sitting over here by yourself…”  
“I do not find this lonesome, but I suppose if you wish to be accompanied I can do this.”  
Wild sighed. Well… that was close enough to a yes. “Sure.”  
Hyrule or “Rule” nodded and got up, grabbing his bow and slinging it over his back, nodding at Wild, “I am ready.”  
“Okay,” the other nodded before calling out to the others, “Hyrule and I are going hunting! We’ll be back later!”  
“Least Hyrule is going with him. That should keep Wild from not getting lost,” Twilight commented leaning back.  
“I’m surprised he actually said yes,” Four commented, “Didn’t seem like one for company.”  
“Sometimes all you need is someone inviting,” Sky chuckled, smiling, hope in his eyes, “I bet any of us would get along with him if we merely tried.”  
The other shrugged and exchanged unsure glances.  
Wild hummed softly to himself as the two walked through the woods looking for any animals or their tracks.  
“Hey lets go off this way,” Wild said, pointing off the trail and deep into the thick brush.  
Hyrule followed his finger and nodded, “Alright.”  
Wild paused and looked back at him surprised, the others normally never were okay with getting off the path. “You’re an adventurer too?” He asked excitedly.  
The Brunette merely shrugged, not understanding the importance of the question, “I suppose so. I prefer to navigate through the forest rather than follow the road.”  
Wild practically squealed in joy at the revelation, before grabbing Hyrule’s wrist and yanking him into the woods. This only caused the other to instead panic and practically claw his hand off until he was able to back away, heavy pants escaping him and eyes unfocused.  
Noticing this, Wild’s ears flickered down, ashamed, “Sorry, I, I didn’t mean to scare you.”  
“I was not frightened, merely taken by slight surprise,” the other boy muttered looking away and rubbing his wrist subconsciously. “I apologize for scratching you.” He tried to ease the other’s worries, after all, they had to trust him for this. It would just be easier that way.  
Wild glanced down at his scrapped up wrist and laughed it off, “It’s alright, nothing that wouldn’t happen from rock climbing, but come on, let’s go.” He grinned and offered the other a hand.  
Hyrule looked down at it confused. Was this another one of those friend things? He did not understand how these heroes could automatically assume friendship was present. They were such an odd and trusting bunch and it was going to get them killed…but not yet.  
“I can follow behind you just fine,” Hyrule stated, not taking his hand.  
Wild sighed and let his hand drop to his side before nodding and leading the way as they went off the path.  
Hyrule frowned slightly as he watched the other, he seemed downtrodden at his response. Oh well.  
As they began walking Wild chuckled, “You know, I thought that I was the only one like this.” A weak attempt at trying to start conversation, but he was willing to try.  
“Indeed, the requirement of a map is a futile concept, one’s own curiosity and desire for nature should be their guide in traveling,” Hyrule nodded.  
Wild blinked at him owlishly before nodding, “Uhhhh, yeah…”  
“I mean, yes, who needs a map?” He said looking away, slightly embarrassed.  
“Yeah, stupid maps,” Wild laughed, rubbing the back of his head.  
The two continued to wander aimlessly, feeling less awkward towards each other, until they soon realized the trees were getting darker and the shadows became larger.  
“Oop, nighttime,” Wild laughed.  
Hyrule simply nodded sharply, in agreement.  
“Welp, guess we should probably head back, a’least we found some deer and some birds,” Wild commented before glancing around, “Uhhhhh, which way did we come from?”  
Hyrule blinked and looked at their surroundings, “I am…unsure.”  
“Damn it, we’re lost! Twi’s gonna be mad again,” he groaned. Just as the words left his lips there was a movement close by and Hyrule quickly whipped out a knife and flung it towards whatever had moved. A loud bark rang through the air and a wolf hastily stepped out of the brush, the knife having narrowly missed him.  
“Wolfie!!” Wild exclaimed, “Are you okay?!”  
The beast shook and fluffed his fur before glaring up at Wild.  
“Do you know this wolf?” Hyrule asked, confused.  
“Oh yeah, this is wolfie, he’s great,” the other hero nodded, hugging the wolf while it was still glaring up at him.  
“It seems aggravated,” Hyrule observed cautiously.  
“Yeah, he’s probably here to lead us back to the others…” Wild said meekly.  
Hyrule nodded, falling into step behind the two, “Do you believe they are upset?”  
“Oh they’re pissed.”  
“How is it you can tell?”  
“Experience,” he frowned.  
Once they arrived back at camp and had a thorough lecture from Time, Hyrule silently snuck back over to his area and curled up in a ball, sighing to himself. The elder hero wasn’t even that scary, he really wasn’t. Still, with his rather large stature and with that glare he had when he was pissed, Hyrule couldn’t help but be reminded of…him…  
He shook off those thoughts and looked up as he heard approaching footsteps.  
Wild casually flopped down beside him laughing weakly, apologetically, “Sorry about all that, I shoulda been paying more attention.”  
“It is alright, there was no harm done,” The smaller hero dismissed.  
“You sure? You look a little pale,” he frowned.  
Hyrule nodded to reassure the other, “Just the lighting.”  
The Champion continued to look at the other hero for a bit longer before sighing and nodding in resignation, “Alright, but if you ever aren’t alright and wanna chat, I’m here, okay?”  
“Thank you for the offer,” the brunette nodded, however he added silently that it was unnecessary.  
…  
Hyrule exhaled quietly as he slowly began undressing to ‘wash up’ as Time’s wife put it.  
They had somehow reached the Eldest hero’s world and the other had been able to expertly navigate through it, even when off the road which impressed Hyrule to say the least.  
Their group had already passed from one world onto another. He had expected it to take longer, but that was alright. He could complete his mission in this land as well.  
They were now staying on the farm and Hyrule wouldn’t lie, it was rather cozy. He was, however, in no way comfortable. They had arrived late in the afternoon and apparently Time had promised a full day of “chores” for tomorrow. Hyrule did not know what these chores were or what they would entail, and that worried him.  
As he pulled his tunic off his mind drifted and began to wander: Were they like trials? Or maybe it was just a different word for training?  
The younger was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice the door creak open.  
“Hey ‘Rule,” Wild’s voice brought him back to reality.  
Tensing up, he quickly held his tunic up to cover his left shoulder as his eyes flitted up to meet Wild’s. He knew there was the slightest bit of panic in his own gaze, but if Wild noticed the other didn’t comment.  
“Yes?” he asked, voice monotone and plain as always.  
“Malon said that dinner’s almost ready so you gotta hurry if you don’t want Wind to eat all of the good food.”  
“That is alright, I am not hungry.”  
“Bro, I don’t know Malon all that well, but just something tells me that if you try and give her that excuse she will force feed you. Cause my dude-you’re skinny.”  
“I am of a perfect physique, thank you very much,” Hyrule scowled, forgetting his alarm momentarily due to the accusation, “Now please leave, I shall join you all promptly.”  
“Well promptly better be within the next few minutes, I’m saving you a seat!” The long haired hero called back behind him as he walked out, closing the door behind him.  
Hyrule exhaled. That was too close. He let the tunic fall out of his hand and drop to the floor. His pale skin was stained by their mark.  
The master sword…  
No one in his world should know if it. They told him that as they marked him. It was special. He was special.  
He didn’t want to be special…  
Hyrule dunked his face into the water and scrubbed harshly trying to get off some of the dirt. Once his skin was at least a little less brown, though still covered in freckles, he sat back up and grabbed the hand towel and began to dry off. After his face was dry, he pulled on his tunics and layers before exiting back into the open.  
He walked down the hallway, letting his feet glide across the wood in absolute silence. When he reached the doorway to the kitchen, no one seemed to notice his presence, at least at first.  
He quietly stood there for a minute. Malon was the first to glance up and noticed him before beaming at the new face, “There you are sugar, go ahead and take a seat, Wild’s been waiting for you.”  
He nodded politely, then did as he was told.  
As he sat down he noticed that all of the food was still in the middle and no one had begun eating. “You need not wait for me…” he muttered quietly. His cheeks turned slightly red in shame as he realized he had held them up.  
“Oh nonsense! Of course we waited,” Malon grinned sweetly as she took a seat by Time, “Alright boys, dig in.”  
They all happily ate. Wild graciously scooped food onto his plate as well as Hyrule’s own plate before plopping it back down in front of his friend.  
Hyrule sighed but didn’t want to risk Malon force feeding him, should she notice, so he began to tentatively pick at his plate, occasionally eating a couple bites or so. Though the more he ate, the hungrier he seemed to get. This was actually extremely good. He soon had to focus on not just absolutely devouring it!  
Once he finished about half of his plate he glanced to his other side and noticed Legend was there and sort of watching.  
“Good food huh?” Legend asked knowingly and Hyrule nodded, tensing up and instead looking down at his lap. “Well don’t stop on my account,” the older hero said, digging into his own plate and giving him some ‘privacy’.  
Once they all finished their meal, they remained seated happily talking with each other as well as questioning Malon, making the woman laugh boisterously at some of them.  
“Alright boys, that’s enough pestering my wife for one night. You’ll be able to ask plenty more once we’ve all gotten a good night’s sleep.”  
“Come on,” Legend said motioning for Hyrule to follow, “Twi, you and me are sharing one of the rooms.”  
“Oh...alright,” he nodded in compliance, following Legend.  
Once the other boys had left Malon glanced over to Time, a bit worried, “That dark haired one sure is quiet, and that’s saying something because none of you are all that loud.”  
Time sighed and nodded, “He’s a bit more reserved, a little skittish.”  
“He needs some more meat on his bones,” she huffed as she began picking up plates.  
“He uses more speed and stealth then sheer muscle, though he is by no means weak.”  
Malon nodded, “Oh I’m aware, and I’d never call any of you boys weak. But still he just seems…different from you all.”  
“Well of course, we’re all different.”  
“But more…oh nevermind,” Malon sighed waving the thought off, “Just leave the dishes, I’ll wash them tomorrow.”  
“Idea: how about we do them tonight, so you don’t whine tomorrow morning about why no one did the dishes?” Time asked, smirking.  
Malon’s lips quirked up as well, “Better idea: how about you do them as a thank you to your wife for putting up with your adventuring hero antics?”  
“That’s a great idea dear,” Time sighed as he went to do them.  
The next morning Hyrule jolted out of bed at the sudden, larger than life, ear piercing sound. He grabbed for his knives looking over to the other heroes, his eyes wide in worry, however Twilight simply sat up with a smile on his face in response to the disturbing sound. The smile remained until he noticed Hyrule’s own panicked expression, “You alright Rule?”  
“What was that noise?!” the aforementioned asked, still frazzled.  
“Oh, that’s a rooster, a little taste of home,” the farm boy grinned happily as he stood up, ready to take on the day.  
Meanwhile Legend merely grunted and rolled over burying his face into his pillow in rebellion.  
“It also means it’s time to get up,” Twilight explained, “We’ve got a full day of chores!”  
Hyrule paled at this. He had forgotten about the aforementioned and forewarned chores. His stomach churned in trepidation and he looked away nervously. “Yes, you are correct.”  
“Something wrong?” Twilight asked, concerned.  
Holding back a wince, he silently chided himself harshly. Why was he so obvious? Master would have his head for that! “No, nothing is wrong,” his blank expression returned and he moved to get ready. It didn’t take much, really, as he slept ready to fight.  
“Leg, come on, breakfast,” Twilight chuckled, pulling the others blankets off before laying a hand on Hyrule’s shoulder and leading the younger back to the kitchen. As soon as his hand met Hyrule’s left shoulder, the younger hero tensed and, while Twilight didn’t react, the brunette didn’t relax until the taller was away from him, and sitting at the breakfast table.  
“Good morning boys!” Malon cheerfully greeted them from her spot by the stove, “I’ve got eggs, bacon, and the biscuits are already on the table as is some jam. What would you boys like to drink? We’ve got coffee, tea, some juice, and loads of other things.”  
“Coffee sounds nice Malon, thank you,” Twilight nodded smiling back.  
She nodded moving to get that while looking over to Hyrule, “And for you dear?”  
“Ummm…just…water would be fine…” Hyrule stuttered quietly.  
“You sure you don’t want at least juice?” She pressed.

“A kid like you shouldn’t be coming in a place like this, now scram!”  
“Hold up Lucille, he’s with me, now what kinda juice do you sell?”  
“This is a tavern Margret! What do you take me for?”  
“Really bad at customer service apparently.”  
“Fine, fine! All the regular, orange, pomegranate, apple-,”  
“What kinda juice do you want kid?”  
Link stared up at the two older woman, the tiny nine year old terrified before stuttering out, “A-apple please…” 

“Apple would be nice, if you had any, if not that is alright,” Hyrule whispered quietly.  
Malon nodded, smile softening, “Of course dear.” She came over with a mug of coffee for Twilight and a cup of apple juice, which she set down in front of Hyrule before grabbing a jar and handing it to him, “This is apple butter, it’s really good when you spread it on biscuits.”  
He nodded, “Thank you.”  
“Of course,” she replied before returning to the stove as the others heroes trudged down the hallway.  
Once they were all there and settled in Malon brought over the steaming pots and warned everyone not to burn themselves before letting them go to town.  
Hyrule scooped his own food this time, not wanting Wild to put too much on, after all he needed room for his apple juice.  
He finished his food long before anyone else and peacefully sat there sipping on the cup of juice as he waited, relaxing. It was funny how something can taste so similar yet be in a different world.  
As the others finished eating, Wild glanced over to Hyrule, noting that the other had yet to finish his juice, still sipping on it tentatively.  
“Hey ‘Rule, something wrong with the juice?” He asked.  
The called out hero, curled inward a bit, clutching the cup closer to his chest as he shook his head.  
“You sure?” The longer hair one pressed as he reached out to grab the cup and try for himself.  
However Wild was caught off guard when the shorter hero practically snarled at him, a sign to stay away, which he heeded.  
“It is fine.” Hyrule snapped before his voice softened, “It is quite good.”  
“I’m glad you enjoy it dear,” Malon soothed, tossing a look towards the others, “Now, since my husband seems so bent on having you boys help out, I suppose we’ll need to find y’all some jobs.”  
“I’ve worked with pigs before,” Wind perked up, raising his hand.  
“Well how about some of you boys go wrangle the cuccos and some of you can head over to the stable and help with the horses?” Malon suggested.  
Pigs? Cuccos? Horses? What were these strange creatures? Hyrule couldn’t help but ask himself. His expression twisted into one of confusion, which Malon noted.  
“Hyrule, dear, how about you come with me?” She offered seeing his worry and distress.  
Oh he didn’t want to. He really didn’t want to-but his mouth responded faster then his brain could stop it, blurting out, “Alright.” Damn it!  
As breakfast wrapped up the heroes split off to complete their various tasks while the brunette stayed with Malon and after cleaning up the kitchen, the two began out towards the pastures.  
However the sight that greeted Hyrule once he arrived was most alarming!  
“What are those large beasts roaming the fields?” the hero asked, concerned, as he reached for his knife. He told himself he wasn’t being protective, just proactive. He didn’t was the creatures to attack once his back was turned, “I can go slay them-,”  
“No, no! Those aren’t monsters dear, they are cows,” Malon chuckled gently.  
Hyrule only stared at them with more confusion. They were broad, muscular beasts, larger than him, with wicked horns that could likely split someone’s skull!  
“What is a cow?”  
“Well, they produce milk. Least that’s what our’s do.”  
“What is a milk?” he questioned even more confused.  
“I...it’s a drink dear, it helps you grow stronger, have…you’ve never been to a farm have you?”  
“…no ma’am,” he whispered quietly.  
Malon softened and gestured for him to follow, “Come on, I can show you around, we have many animals here.”  
As Malon led him around the stable and pastures, Hyrule paused glancing back over towards a shaded bench area near some bushes.  
The woman glanced back and followed his gaze. “Oh, yeah, have you ever seen fairies before?” she asked smiling kindly.  
Fairies…real fairies…  
Hyrule didn’t respond to her question, but Malon didn’t mind if he sometimes didn’t and neither if her husband didn’t as well. She was willing to bet it was just a ‘Link’ thing.  
However, she realized that may not be the case as once she pulled the branch of the bush away to reveal the fairies in the sugar water, Malon noticed that Hyrule had paused a few feet back, not wanting to come any closer.  
The younger hero saw the creatures dancing and buzzing around and he couldn’t help the smallest of smiles appear on his face. They were happy. That was good, fairies should be free and be happy.  
Malon quickly looked away seeing that, not wanting the other to realize she saw him. The little fairies flickered happily as they saw her however one’s attention seemed to fall onto Hyrule. It began to fly closer to him.  
The hero tensed. He could tell that it could sense his magic. But fairies were good, they were helpers, healers, they took care of others.  
Hyrule didn’t do that anymore.  
“Do not come closer little one, I am cursed.” he muttered fearfully in their fae language.  
It paused before it’s light seemed to dull and it flitttered away.  
“What did you say to it?” Malon asked, having never heard that language before.  
“It asked if I was hurt, I said no…” Hyrule said calmly.  
…  
“You boys be safe out there!!” Malon called waving as the heroes turned and departed from Lon Lon Ranch.  
“We will!” Time called laughing.  
Once they were off the hill a portal appeared in front of them, just like the one that had brought the heroes to this world.  
Hyrule sighed. Next world, he told himself. Next world he wouldn’t get distracted. Next world he would finally complete his mission.


End file.
